one wedding can cause awkward situations
by pen name is
Summary: ok the couples are Sakura/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata and Kakashi/Shizune. if you dont like the couples then don't read, it all starts with Sasuke's ans Sakura's wedding, enjoy and if you think this sucks please just read the story you will like it hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new story and im sorry if its no good but the reviews will tell me everything and be honest in them,

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters

This story is set in Shippuden when they are about 16,17 and 18 i haven't decided on which one yet

On with the story.

xXx

The sunlight entered into the rooms, causing the eyes if the blond shinobi to flutter open. He wonderd why he never botherd to close the curtains every night he always left them open and the sun would wake him up. He rolled out of bed and walked over to his fridge to get some breakfast, before he opened the door he looked at his calender on the door. On todays date he noticed that is was the wedding rehersal of Sakura and Sasuke, and he was best man. It also meant that the bachelor and bachelorette parties where tonight as the couples last night of freedom.

He had gotten over Sakura when he was training with Jiraiya, he started to realise that she was a waste of his time, she was always gunna belong to Sasuke even if he didn't come back. Naruto wasn't to botherd about girls anymore he was consintrating on his traing he wanted to get the rasengan perfect, to surpass the fourth. He had to admit tho he missed the touch of a woman. Yes when he was training with Jiraiya, Jiraiya had introduced him to a couple women in which he had shared his bed with.

It had been about five month since Naruto had returned from training and alot had happened in that time, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and Itachi, returned to the village and asked Sakura to marry him to rebuild his clan. Jiraiya had died fighting Pain leaving Tsunade loveless again. and Kurenai had given birth to a baby boy who had his fathers hair and his mother's eyes, she decided to name him Asuma after his father. Everything was peaceful in the village at the moment thats why Sasuke and Sakura where getting married as soon as possible.

Naruto opened the fridge and got out the carton of milk that was in there, he then wen over the the cupboard and got out a bowl and cereal, he set them on the table and went to go get showered. after his shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down to eat breakfast. As he took the first bite a knock at the door was heard. He got up and walked to the door with his cereal bowl in his hand. When he opened the door Hinata stood there, her face immediatly went from her usual pale skin to crimson red. She shook her head 'No i will not faint in front of Naruto, even though he only has a towel on' she thought. "Naruto,i...i'm here to talk about the... bachelor p-party and the...the WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?" Hinata screamed the last part then pushed Naruto into his apartment, she stepped in after pushing him and closed the door.

"Hinata i didn't know you were that eager to get alone with me half naked?" Naruto joked he knew how Hinata felt about him, and he thought she was sexy and cute but they have nothing in common or so he walked in to his room to put some clothes on

"N-Naruto!!!! i didn't come here to get you half naked i came to talk about the bachelor and bacheloretre party." Hinata could talk normally when Naruto wasn't in the room, God help her when he comes back in.

"Ok what about it?" Naruto walked back into the room pulling a T-shirt over his head. When the T-shirt was over he gave Hinata his famous grin. He saw the blush return to Hinata's cheeks notas much as at the door but it was there.

"W-well.." ' come on Hinata just say it witout stuttering for once' she told her self. she took a deep breath "I was just wanting to know where you are gping to hold the bachelor party?"

"I dunno i was just thinking about hitting the pubs, you know get everyone drunk so we all have hangovers for the ceremony." He chuckled a little.

"Ok well i was gunna do the same thing for Sakura's party,except not get her too drunk that she has a hangover. Anyway i think it be best if we keep both parties away from each other if we can." Hinata said managing not to stutter.

"Yeah i agree we wouldn't want anything badto happen" he leaned closer to her so he could whisper flirtaciously in her ear "Now would we?" There bodies were just barelytouchingand he could feel her shiver when he said that. He moved away from her and said "So what are you plans for todat cause i was thinking of training, would you like to join me?" He put his arms behind his head and rocked back on the chair abit.

"I would love to but i have so stuff to sort out before the wedding like brides maids dresses etc. HEY!! YOU CAN'T TRAIN you should be with me and the group today to finish off the tuxes." Hinata pointed out. Naruto fell of the chair backwards.

"Awww come on Hinata i hate the tux fittings, the seamstress always feels a little too high up my leg for my liking." Naruto's facial colour drained as he remembered the last time when the fifty year old bag with white hair ran her hand smoothly up his leg and gota little to close for his liking. He knew he missed a womans touch but not that bad.

"I'll make a deal with you, if you come to the fitting i'll let you go first so you can leave and train, how does that sound?" Naruto sprung back up to his feet and grabbed Hinata by the arms to lift her out the chair. He loooked her directly in the eyes.

"Your the best Hinata." He kissed her on the lips. It was only ment to be a quick peck on the lips to say thankyou but as soon as his lips touched hers he couldn't seem to pull kiss got deeper, Naruto placed his hands on Hinata hips and lifted her up on to the table where his breakfast sat. He then swept everything off onto the floor and continued to kiss her. Hinata was shocked at first but when their lips touched she could just feel the electricity between them so she kissed him back. Naruto placed his body between her legs, he moved his right hand from her hip to her leg and he started so rub his hand up and down it. Hinta moved her hands from the back of his to the bottom of his T-shirt where she started to pull it up over his head. She threw his T-shirt on the floor and put her hands back behind his head, she needed him to be closer. Naruto let his right hand travel all the way her leg to the waist of her trousers. He loosened the button in her trousers and pulled them off, He was taking the last touser leg of really slowlyknowing it was killing her not to have his lips against hers. When he disposed of the trousers she grabed his trouser waist and pulled him towards her viciously.

"Hey Naruto you home, its time for the fittings." Shikamaru's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Naruto pulled away from Hinata

"Stay here Hinata, and keep quiet." Naruto walked to his apartment door and opened it. He only opened it enough for his head be seen, he didn't want Shikamaru seeing Hinata on the table in nothing but her usual Purple and white jacket. "Hey Shikamaru, Of course i didn't forget about the fittings im just getting read now."

"Are you gunna move aside so i can come in and wait for you?" Shikamaru went to step into Naruto's apartment.

"NO!! you can't come in cause.... i'm naked. Just go along to the fitting i wont be too long."

"mmmm who troublesome. Ok then but i'm not going to explain to Hinata why your late."

"Don't worry about Hinata." When it looked like Shikamaru had gone Naruto shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. When he got there Hinata had already out her clothes back on. "Hinata... erm. About what just happened, I'm sorry i don't know what came over me?"

"Its ok Naruto and i'm sorry too i souldn't have kissed you back or taken off your top for that matter."

"I think we should just forget what happened and get to the fitting on time. what do you say?" Naruto looked at her waiting for her answer, he saw an emotion flash threw herbeauiful lilac almost white eyes but i disappeared quicker than it appeared.

"I agree, what happened doesn't leave this room. shall we get going then?" she passed Naruto his T-shirt and walked out the apartment.

xXx

After the fitting Naruto went off to his usual place to train. He went deep into the wood until he came to a waterfall in the middle of the pond at the bottom of waterfall in the middle where some rocks. naruto liked to sit on the biggest rock and meditate. Whilst he sat on the rock he got sprayed by the waterfall. It was the most relaxing place on earth, also no one knew about this place. He took off his shirt and sat in the middle of the waterfall trying to meditate. Everytime he kept thninking about the kiss with Hinata, how could it have happened it was just a peck on the cheek then the next thing he had lpushed her up on the table and pushed his breakfast off the table.

"Ahh i cant concentrate i'm gunna practise what collecting natural energy whist running since i can't get the toads to collect thank to kyuubi." Naruto trained for most of the day then decided to call it quits as w=he need to be ready for the rehersal and then the bachelor party. So he headed hom to shower and change.

xXx

Hinata had just finished with the seamstress for Sakura fitting, her wedding dress was beautiful, on the walk home Hinata couldn't help but think about earlier in Naruto's kitchen. She had waited so long for him to kiss her like that and Shikamaru goes and ruins it, also Naruto ruins it by saying that it will never happen again. Why couldn't it have worked out the way she wanted it too, like in her dreams.

'There's no time to think about it now Hinata you have a bust night a head of you.' with that thought in mind she walked to Hyuuga estate to get ready for the evening.

xXx

ok people thats it review and be honest and kind, i think this is my best story so far. sorry for spelling mistake my compdoesnt have any microsoft programmes so i cant spell check.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Thank you for all the nice reviews everyone

ok on with the reson you all opened this, the story.

xXx

Hinata arrived at the place they were holding the Wedding, everything was set the arch was set up for Sasuke and Sakura to stand under. it was decorated in the Haruno clan symbol on one side and the Uchiha on the other then at the top of the arch in the midle they ad compine the symbols. It looked like the Uchiha symbol but the round bit on the top was the Haruno symbol. Hinata thought it was a great idea to have the symbols of both the clans that are being joined together. Of course this wouldn't be the symbol on the back of there shirts no they would have the original Uchiha symbol, this was just to show which clans were being joined together by marriage.

Hinata sighed, she had often wondered what her and Naruto's clan sign would be like joined together. 'No Hinata stop thnking about him, he doesn't care for you the same way.' Hinata told herself. She came out of her trance and saw Sakura admiring the arch, it would of been the first time she had seen it. Sakura had put Hinata in charge of the wedding and asked herto be maid of honour. Hinata had been shcoked at first sure her and Sakura had gotten to know each other better since they were both paired on missions whilst Naruto was away, but for her to ask her to be maid of honour. She walked up to Sakura and saw a huge smile on her face.

"Hinata this is amasing, did you think of it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, i thought it was a great idea to show the joing of two clans."

"I think its a great idea Hinata" A deep voice said from behind Hinata. She turned round to wuick on her heel and started to lose her balance, The owner of the voice moved fast and caught Hinata in his arms. Hinata was waiting for the floor and her self to connect but it never came insed she felt a pair of arms wrapp around her. She opened her eyes to see the person who had caused her to fall but also the one to save her, when she opened her eyes she met the gaze of a pair of blue eyes. She recognised the eyes immediatly and a blush madeits wayto her face.

"Careful there Hinata." Naruto said he kept her wrapped in arms in the position that he caught her in. Hinata tried to say something but she found her self tounge tied. the last time she had been in Naruto's arms she ended up on his kitchen table pantless and him topless. it had been a while since either of them had said anything and they hadn't moved from their positsion.

"eh herm" Sakura clearedher throat to get the attention of Naruto and Hinata. The both looked up to see sakura with her arms folded across her chest anda curious look on her face. "Is there something i should know Naruto? Hinata?"

They both looked at each other then moved from there embrace and both stood up straight with blushes on their cheeks. Naruto looked at hinata and put his hand behind his head. "Nope nothing YOU should know."

Sakura moved her gaze to Hinata who hand her head down looking at her toes. "Hinata?" The shy girl look up at Sakura who had the same look on her face.

"N-nope nothing, now if you'll e-excuse me i need to sort out seating arrangements." Hinata didn't wait foran answer and she walked straight off.

"Naaarrruuuutttooo! You hurt her and i'll kill you, you got it" by this time Sakura had grabbed Naruto by the collar of his T-shirt and had her fist raised.

"Aahhhh Sakura!? Nothing even happened."

"Don't lie to me and could see it on your faces." she released her grip on him "Just promise me Naruto, that you'll be careful with her."

"I promise. now what can i do to help?"

xXx

Afterall the preperations were made they started the rehersal. Sakura and Sasuke stood under the arch and Tsunade stood infront of them pretending to read them the wedding speach.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno to be..." Tsunade started she got interupted when Naruto shouted at another flourist for putting the flowers in the wrong place. "Naruto can you stay quiet for 10minutes while i read this?"

"Ahh come on granny, you can read it tomorrow im dying to get on with the partying. Hey you that goes on the left aisle" Naruto shouted at another flourist. Hinata had put him in charge of this, she was so busy doing other arrangments she didn't have time to see to the flourists.

"Well i guess we better call it a day we are never gunna get anything done whilst that loud mouth is here." Tsunade left togo back to the Hokage tower but no before she gave Naruto a smack on the backof his head.

"I'm sorry about this Sakura i promise he willbe quiet tomorrow on our day." Sasuke said to her. He opened up his arms to welcome her to a hug, she walked in to his arms and they wrapped their arms round each other.

"Thankyou Sasuke." She inhaled deeply and took a good amount of his scent. She started the nuzzle into his chest as if to get comfy to fall asleep.

"Come on Sakura your looking preety tired lets get you home for a little nap before tonight." Before Sakura could protest and tell Saskue she was fine. Sasuke had scooped Sakura bridal style and disapeared in a puff of smoke.

xXx

"Hey Hinata?" Ino asked her whilst she was helping to sort out the seating arrangements "Where are we going tonight?"

"I was planning for us to go into the down and drink. Do you have any other ideas?"

"No it's just well what if we bump into the guys, cause there all going to town as well."

"Don't worry about it i talked to Naruto this morning and he said he'll make sure not to take the guys to the same place."

"What time are we going?"

"I was thinking about 7:30 ish?"

"Omg im gunna be late i need to go get ready?"

"But its only 2:30 now..." Hinata tried to say, but Ino had already ran off to get ready. "Well i better finish up here and get ready myself."

"Hinata, Hinata?" Naruto shouted while running over to her. "I finished with fourist. the stupid baka's are you sure there flourists?"

"G-great Naruto, you can go if you want i'll finish up here."

"Well is there much left to do i don't mind helping?"

"Its fine i just need to put name cards on the chairs."

"Oh ok well i guess i'll see you tomorrow at the Hinata" Naruto stared to walk off.

"Bi Naruto" he turned round and flashed her a grin, this brought a blush to her face 'he's so handsome i can't belive i kissed him, and if Shikamaru hadn't interupted us god knows how far that kiss would of gone.' Hinata started to go of into a daydream thinking about the kiss again. It wasn't until a pair of unknown arm circled aroud her waist did she come out of her trance.

xXx

ok guys that all im leaving it there i couldn't think how to end it but i wanted to end it on a cliffhanger, so i ended it like this. hope you's dont mind. and imsorryif this chapter sucks, review and let me know how it was be honest.


	3. The Parties Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

thank you for all the reviews they are very much appreciated.

On with the chapter

xXx

"KIBA!!!!" Hinata grabbed his hand and uncurled his arms from her waist. She spun around to face him "What have I told you?"

"Come on Hinata I know you miss me?" he moved closer to her.

She struck him with a soft palm. "I told you that we are friends and nothing more, our relationship was a mistake." she told Kiba as he sat on the floor rubbing his stomach where Hinata had just hit him.

"It's only because Naruto is back and you think you have a chance with him." Kiba stood back up "If you didn't get word that he was back you would still be with me. lets face it Hinata your just a Slu.." Kiba didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when a hand slapped him across the face.

"How dare you, I broke up with you because you were to possessive and you treated me horribly."

"How was I possessive, you're the one who wanted to see me and treat you horrible I worshipped you." Kiba protested.

"You think that me wanting to see you was possessive you obviously didn't see your self, if we weren't seeing each other you would find out where I was and join me saying it was coincidence, then you would ask Sakura, Ino and Tenten if I was ok if I spent the rest of the day with you. "treating me like queen" that is a mega over statement, it seemed that I was the only one why wasn't allowed friends you tried to keep me away from them."

"I didn't like for you, they were a bad influence on you."

"No, you were the bad influence." Hinata walked away and without looking back shouted to Kiba. "Your just a dog and you smell like one to, another reason I broke up with you, ever heard of a bath?"

xXx

At 7:30 there was a knock on Sakura's apartment door. Tenten, Ino and Hinata and come to collect her for the night out. Tsunade and Shizune were invited but couldn't attend. Shizune can't drink since she went on her undercover mission with Kakashi got her pregnant which Tsunade wasn't happy about and made his normal eye useable for a while. and Tsunade didn't want to be out with a group of young girls. It made her feel really old.

When the door opened the girls found that Sakura wasn't even ready she looked like she had just woken up. "Your not ready?" Ino asked. Sakura looked down at what she was wearing and smiled sheepishly as them.

"Sorry I was really tired and took a nap." She let the girls in to the apartment so that they could have a little drink and sit down while they waited for her to get ready. About 15 minutes after they had came into the apartment they were leaving again. The first bar they hit was quiet because it was only 8:00 so there were not many people out yet.

"So Hinata what was up with you and Naruto to day?" Sakura asked she knew the other girls wanted to find out to since they had all seen the way he had caught her when she nearly fell.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Was Hinata's reply

"You know fine well, they way he stared into your eyes and they way you both didn't move when you were in his arms." "

"Well.... I promised I wouldn't talk about it as if it never happened."

"OK. now you have to tell us cause it is definitely something interesting." Tenten said. all of them moved closer so Hinata.

"Well, I went round his to ask him what he was doing or the bachelor party, and when he answered the door he was only in a towel. so I pushed him in to his apartment and told him to get changed. He made a joke and said that I want him half naked in his apartment so after he got changed I told him about our plans, and I also reminded him about the tux fitting. He wanted to go training so I made a deal with him that if he comes to the tux fitting I will get him measured first then he can go train. He was so happy that he hugged me and he kissed me"

"HE WHAT!?" All of the girls said together and moved closer because the story was just getting interesting.

"I'm sure the kiss was only meant to be a peck to say thank you, but he didn't pull away and the kiss got deeper." Hinata started to blush because she remembered the next bit when she pulled his top off and he pulled her pants off. "Anyway we were interrupted when Shikamaru knocked on the door, and that's when I realised where I was."

"Where were you?" Ino asked

"I bet she finally had sex with Naruto and fainted during it and can't even remember?" Tenten said.

"No. No it wasn't that" Hinata spoke out through the exchange of ideas to where she was. "I was on his kitchen table pant less and him topless." Hinata blushed madly and looked away from the pairs of eyes that were looking at her.

"Well that seems interesting, do you think it would of gone anywhere if you hadn't been interrupted?" Sakura asked, she knew Hinata liked Naruto and something like this is what she had been waiting to happen for a while.

"I don't know I keep thinking about what would of happened, but I guess I will never find out, since he said that we would never mention it again." Hinata started to look a little bit sad at the last part but she changed her expresion and smiled at them all "Oh well this night is about celebrating so lets get drinking." Everyone looked at her and knew that she was changing the subject because she didn't want o be on the

xXx

The Boys where all waiting for Sasuke at the first club they decided to start at, the group that had come out tonight consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kakashi. All of them had almost dressed the same, they where all wearing jeans and a shirt. But non of them minded because they were all in different coloured shirts. Naruto wore an Orange shirt, it was a fairly pail colour so he didn't stand out to much. Shikamaru wore a pale Jade coloured shirt, Choji wore a red shirt. Neji in a white shirt and Kakashi a white shirt with bold blue strips.

All the guys where enjoying their first round of beer, that they easily made Kakashi pay for by ditching him at the bar alone when the bartender called for the amount due. They were all discussing missions they had been on lately and Naruto's training.

"So who do you guys think will be the best looking bridesmaid?" Naruto questioned them all.

"Well I have to say Ino since she is my girlfriend." Shikamaru simply said in his normal emotionless tone.

"I Don't know I can't say any of them because they all have boyfriends." Choji said.

"WHAT!? Hinata doesn't have a boyfriend." Naruto burst out

"Well she was dating Kiba a while back, but they split about 4 month ago." Shikamaru informed Choji and Naruto "And why would you care Naruto" Shikamaru gave him a puzzling look.

"No reason, I was just curious as to why Choji said all of them where taken."

"Well Shikamaru said earlier that…." Choji's sentence was cut of when Shikamaru stomped on his foot under the table.

"Shikamaru said what Choji?" Naruto questioned him

"He just said that he saw Kiba with Hinata earlier today after everyone left the wedding rehearsal."

"Oh…" Naruto sat quietly and drank his beer.

They all sat quietly not knowing what to talk about since the bachelor wasn't here yet and the party couldn't really start.

"Where the fuck is that damn Sasuke I told him to be here by 8:00 and its now…." Naruto went to check his watch when a voice sounded behind him.

"Its 8:15 Dobe now go get me a beer." Came Sasuke's cold voice.

Naruto went up to the bar and got another round of drinks this time he had to pay since everyone else was sitting down. Now the bachelor party could start since the main man was their to

Annoy, get drunk, and try their best give him cold feet.

xXx

I know this chapter probably didn't make any sense but I wrote half of it in like November and then other in the beginning of January or something, I'm sooo sorry is it was confusing I will try and make the next chapter better. Anyway please review and thank you everyone for you previous reviews, please post any idea you have for the story they are greatly accepted. XD


	4. The Parties Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

sorry for not updatingin a while

on with the story;

xXx

Chapter 4

The bachelorette party started to play drinking games with all the shots that Tsunade kindly bought them, she may not have been with them but she told every bar to give them a round of shots on her. After the shots they went dancing, Since the boys wernt with them they danced with other cute boys that where in there. As the song played the girls grinded and danced dirty with the guys they had chosen. None of them noticed the pairs of eyes staring at them getting angrier and more jealous by the minute.

"What do they think they are doing?" A very pissed off ninja asked sitting in one of the booths around the club. He clenched his fists and they collided with the table.

"Calm down, they are just having fun." The lazy ninja stated whilst not paying very must attention. He took a drink of his beer and rested his head back against the seat.

"Well you wouldn't be saying that if your wife was dancing lierally having sec with some stranger!" Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru.

"Eh well, maybe if she is happy with some stranger you shouldn't marry her?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Huh, Is this you guys trying to keep me a bachelor?"

"Hey Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked and the hyper active ninja oposite him, "Isn't that Ino in the middle of the dance floor?"

When Shikamaru looked to the dance floor, there sure enough was his Beautiful blonde medic dancing with another guy. He got up out the booth and headed towards the dance floor the rest of the guys where interested to see what would happen so the didn't stop him, they needed some more entertainment. The only one not watching what was about to accure was the sulking emo in the corner watching through angry eyes at his bride to be. Shukamaru went up to Ino and grabbed her wrist spinning her in to him as if they were dancing. She raised her head to see what had happened, when she cam face to face with her boyfriend she gasped. The guy Ino was dancing with looked furious at having his catch of the night taken from him.

"Hey if you dont mind i will be taking my dance partner back." The guy shoved Shikamaruout the way in an attempt the get Ino to dance with him again. Ino was not so enthusiastic about dancing with him now that she knew shikamaru was here. "Whats wrong with you? you were really keen to dance before this pinapple head cam along" the guy stated.

"Thats becuase she didn't know her boyfriend was watching." Shikamaru stated comming upbehind the guy. When the guy turned around Shikamaru punched the guy so he was out cold. "So what do you say we go get a drink, away from the noise" he gave Ino one of his lazy grins that she just couldn't resist.

"Ok, and im sorry for dancing with that guy." She said sadly, he took her hand and dragged her away to a quiet booth.

xXx

With the rest of the boys at the bachelor party all the sinlge guys Naruto, Kakashi, Choji and Neji, Were all sitting at the bar now drinking shots.

"Ok Ok, I never..... Had a threesome" Choji Slurred out the three looked at each other, then Naruto downed his shot, Neji, Kakashi and Choji stared at him.

"Come on i spent three years with Jiriya" Naruto stated at his shocked firends, the three men just stared at him as Naruto shrugged it off and pured himself another shot.

"Wait.. So you had a ... with two girls?" Kakashi stammared out.

"Yeah you make it seem like a big deal." Naruto looked around the bar hoping that a certain raven haired girl was not listening to this convo, he had seen Ino here so the rest of her party must be here to. "Anyway, I never....had dirty dreams about Lady Tsunade." Naruto looked down the line of bachelors and the one to drink was Choji. Everyone laughed and the subject of little Narutos adventures were changed to the Chojis dreams.

"It was just one time, its those giant....." Choji's sentence was cut off when said lady smacked him on the head.

"I would like it if discussion about my breast would stop right there, Kakashi? Shizune wants you." She said seriously dropping the previous conversation for the moment.

"What? Is it the baby?" Before Tsunade could reply he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Now who was it who asked the question?" Tsunade started to crack her knuckles. Choji and Neji all looked to wards Naruto, She followed there gazes only to find an empty bar stool. "NARUTOOOOOOO!!"

xXx

As soon as Naruto had seen Choji get hit he got outta there knowing that he was going to get blamed one way or another it would lead back to him. He was currently weaving through the croud of people in the club. He could guess he was far enough awaynow to stand up straight and not be spotted by the angered hazeled eyed woman. When he stood up straight he realised that he was near the boothed areas. He searched round for an empty one where he could hide and order drinks. He couldn't seem to find one that was empty he heard the Tsunade shout for him so he dived into the nearest booth. He poped his head around the corner to check to make sure the coast was clear and that Tsunade had not found him.

"That was close." Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

".." Naruto heard an intake of breath like someone had gotten a shock. he turned his head to the left, an caught glimps of the person who has been constantly on his mind.

"Hinata?" He moved closer to her. As he got closer henoticed that with each inch he got closer she got redder. "I've been wondering where you were? I have seen everyone on the bacelorette pary but you."

"Oh..I've been here... the whole time." She stated, shetried her best not to look nerovous but the last time the two of them where alone they almost had sex in his apartment. "I'll leave so you can be alone" she made an attempt to move but a hand caught hers.

"No.. Stay i would like the company." He kept his hand on hers to keep her here with him. When it looked like she was going to stay he removed it hand unwillingly. "So Hinata what would you like to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Erm i will just have anything Naruto, i don't mind." Hinata said shyly.

"Ok then a round of shots it is." he flashed her his pearly whites, he then called the waitress over to get there drinks. whilst they waited for there drinks they just sat there in silence. When the drinks arrived Naruto turned to Hinata and put a hand over the shot glass before she took a drink. "Wanna play a game?"

xXx

here is the end of my chapter i was going to continue but i thought i would leave it here till next time. hope you enjoyed it. please review and tell me if you think things should be chnged apart from the spelling i know most of it is wrong but i dont have microsoft word on my computer.

Hope you all enjoyed it thoough.


	5. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Sorry i didnt update for a while but i made this chaptersuper long so i hope it makes up for is XD**

On with the story

xXx

The light came in to the room through the curtains 'I really need to sort that' the blonde ninja thought. When he opened his eyes he shut them closed immediately as the sun got directly in them. He went to turn over so that the sun was not in his face. Instead of his head hitting a pillow he came face to face with a mess of raven coloured hair. He sat up promptly and leaned over to look at the face of the woman in his bed.

'Hinata? I slept with...Hinata?' Naruto said to himself. He moved very softly as to not disturb the sleeping Hyuuga girl in his bed. Whilst in the bathroom Naruto racked his mind to see if he could remember any of last night.

_FlashBack_

"Wanna play a game?" Naruto asked

"What type of game?" Hinata put her shot glass back down on to the table.

"It's called I never, and I say something that I've never done and if you have you drink, for example, I never Me." He smirked knowing full well that Hinata had kissed him so she had to take the shot.

"So I take the shot?" She picked it up and put it to her lips; she saw Naruto nod and she took the drink. "Ok I get it, now then my turn." Hinata put her finger to her mouth thinking about a question to ask Naruto. "I never.... oh I can't think of any" Hinata looked down sadly.

"It's ok Hinata; if you want I'll go again so you have more time to think." He flashed her a grin. Hinata was so embarrassed that she couldn't come up with one simple question. "I've never went skinny dipping." Naruto downed his shot and looked over at Hinata to see that she had just downed her too. "What!? You've skinny dipped?" Hinata nodded whilst blushing. He thought she looked so cute he just wanted to reach out and touch her.

_End FlashBack_

Naruto came out the bathroom and back in the bedroom to see Hinata in her underwear looking for her clothes. Naruto's hormones kicked in, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning" Naruto whispered in her ear and then he kissed her neck, he left his head there to inhale her scent. Hinata turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning, Naruto." Naruto dipped his head and caught Hinata lips with his own. Whilst still keeping her in his arms he managed to move them to the bed. Once on the bed the kissing intensified. Hinata's legs were wrapped around Naruto's waist; he had a hand on the bed supporting his weight so he didn't crush Hinata whilst the other was slowly making its way up from her waist to her bra. Hinata's hands were in Naruto's hair pulling his head closer to hers. Just when Naruto was about to slip his hand under her bra there was a loud banging noise coming from his front door. They both parted from the kiss and looked at each other questioningly, and then they both looked at the door. Naruto let out a sign and got off Hinata to answer the door. He opened the door wide open so the person could see the whole of his apartment. At the door was none other than the person that Naruto was starting to hate. Shikamaru.

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed in his face.

"What do you mean what? That's what I should be saying to you." Shikamaru looked at Naruto still in his boxers. "The wedding is in 1 hour and you're not ready? Also you haven seen Hinata have you?"

"Why is it that every time you come here you think I know where Hinata is?" Naruto accused him, "WHAT? The wedding is in 1 hour?" Naruto slammed the door in his face and raced off to the bedroom.

"Yeah Hinata is definitely in there." Shikamaru stated and then walked off to prepare for the wedding.

"Hinata quick get dressed, and leave" Naruto yelled at her, He saw that her face changed from happy to confusion and then to sadness. "I didn't mean it that way Hinata, I swear." he walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of Hinata and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I would love to stay here all day with you but...we have a wedding to go to." Hinata jumped off the bed and scrambled to get her clothes

"Oh frick I forgot about the wedding how long do we have?" After pulling a top over her head she was trying to get into her jeans

"About an hour" Naruto was currently trying to fasten up his shirt but failing. "Go Hinata I will see you at the wedding." He left his shirt for a moment to kiss her goodbye. Hinata kissed back briefly then pulled away and ran out the front door, she had an hour to get home, do her makeup and get to the wedding to help Sakura get ready.

"Frick, frick and frick." Hinata mumbled whilst jumping from roof to roof trying to get to the Hyuuga house hold so she could get ready.

xXx

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura was complaining that her friend was late on the day of her wedding, especially since Hinata was the one that has everything organized. "Tenten is there any sign of her?" Sakura asked as Tenten came into the room.

"No nothing yet, this is very unlike Hinata" Tenten kept poking her head out the door to see if there was any sign of her friend.

"OW"

"That's what you get for moving around so much, if you hold still there will be no pain" Ino said as she was pulling Sakura's shoulder length pink hair into a bun. It had been 15 minutes and Ino was finished wrestling with Sakura's hair, Hinata burst through the door.

"I am very sorry I am late I.... Over slept" Hinata managed to hide her blush by bowing her head.

"It's not like you to be late Hinata, but I suppose you are here now so it doesn't really matter." Sakura said, she walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder to tell her it was alright "Now, you want to help me with my make - up?"

"Yes I would love to." Hinata and Sakura walked over to the chair so that Hinata could do Sakura's make - up.

"So Hinata you disappeared early last night where'd you go?" Ino asked, she was always one for gossip.

_FlashBack_

"Ok I...never... doubted my sexuality." Hinata had finally gotten the courage to ask some questions and this is what she came up with. Naruto looked at her shocked, Hinata looked back but neither one of them drank.

"I never expected you to come up with that!!!" He was shocked and impressed that Hinata Hyuuga, the shyest girl he knows asked a question like that. "Well I guess it's my turn. I've never.... had the images of you naked in my mind all night." He didn't wait for Hinata's response he downed his drink and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was not rough but then it was not light as well. It was a kiss of need. He needed her tonight as much as he needed oxygen. He knew that after tonight the feelings would go away as would the alcohol. It was only going to be one night.

Hinata kissed back with just as much need. She wanted him; she could not stop thinking about his day in the kitchen and what would have happened, Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist, he pulled her closer so her breasts where against his chest, Hinata moaned at the touch of the chest being crushed together. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into her mouth teasing her to join in. Hinata's hand travelled from her side up to Naruto's chest, she ran them slowly from his chest over his shoulders to have them stop at the back of his head. She pulled his head closer. and started to grazed his scalp with her nails, he shivered under her touch never had she thought she could make Naruto shiver under her touch, she smiled against his lips.

He pulled away from the kiss when the need for air became necessary, "Hinata? do...do you want to get out of here?" He was staring in to her half lidded lavender eyes, he couldn't wait for a reply he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the booth out of the club. He sure was impatient tonight, twice he had not waited for a reply but yet he took what he wanted anyway.

When they got to his apartment they had both being quiet the whole way there, Naruto holding Hinata's hand pulling her to his apartment whilst Hinata aloud her self to be dragged along. He couldn't be bothered to rake through his packet for the key so he picked up the spare that was above his door. "Well now you know where the spare is." He grinned at Hinata that was the first time one of them had spoke since they had left the club.

As soon as the door opened he spun Hinata into the apartment and then into his arms as if he was dancing with her. When she was facing him he wasted no time in kissing her. Then with the tap of his foot the door was shut.

_End Flashback_

"I just went home I couldn't find any of you so I just went home, sorry I left." She blushed a little but managed to hide it as she bowed again to show her apologies.

"It's ok Hinata, in truth we all left at some point and got separated." Sakura reassured her friend; Hinata felt it was safe to lift her head so she continued with Sakura's make - up.

"So there's no gossip?" Ino complained. "Aaahhh come on Hinata something interesting must have happened." Hinata shook her head, fighting the heat from rising to her face. "You're trying to tell me that you, Hinata Hyuuga didn't sink her claw into a man last night?" Ino questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say." Hinata smirked. Trying to keep the smile off her face that would give her lie away.

xXx

Naruto jumped across the roof tops in his suit still getting ready in order to make it to the field in which the wedding was being held in time. Didn't he set his alarm before he went out so he could wake up in time? Why didn't it go off? Did he and Hinata break it when they were … "Aaahhh I can't think of this right now." With that said he picked up his pace and hurried to the church

When Naruto arrived at the field whit only 5 minutes left to go before Sasuke had to stand at the front of the alter.

"Dobe, where the hell have you been? Shikamaru came for you nearly an hour ago." Sasuke asked in his toneless voice. When Naruto entered the tent in which he was getting changed in.

"I had to shower and iron my clothes and.."

"Enough lets just go." Sasuke interrupted

Naruto kept quiet and just followed Sasuke out of the room whilst sorting his tie. When they got out of the tent and over to the alter, everyone they knew was there; the rest of the rookie 9 sat in the second row on both sides along with their past sensei's. The church wasn't full just a few people from previous mission that they had befriend on missions sat amongst the ninja's.

"You got the rings Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the front bench

Naruto patted the pocket on his jacket "Yip, I sure do." He was about to sit down next to Sasuke when music started to play, Sasuke walked to the front of the alter with Naruto at his side. They looked at the big tent at the back where the girls where getting ready, waiting for them to open the door to it.

When they did the first bridesmaid to walk down was Tenten, then Ino and then Hinata, all the bridesmaids were dresses in black strapless dresses that just touched the floor when they were wearing heels. The heels were about 2 – 3 inches and black to match the dress. They each had one single white lily that they carried down aisle. All the girls had there hair down, Tenten's hair was naturally wavy so she left it like that, Ino had straightened hers and Hinata curled to bottom of hers so it was in loose ringlets. Naruto watched Hinata's movement from the moment she stepped into his line of view. He cpuldn't take his eyes off her, evevn though the other bridesmaids looked as equally attractive he found that Hinata had this thing about her that made her better than the rest. When she got closer she looked him the eyes catching his gaze, they stood still for a moment staring into one anothers eyes. then both remembering that it was a wedding and everyone was watching Hinata tore her gaze away and stood by the rest of the bridesmaids.

"And you said nothing happened last night?" Ino whispered in her ear as the stood there. Luckily Ino coud not see the blush Hinata had on her face since she was faceing the groom and the best man.

"So what happened between you and the Hyuuga last night?" Sasuke asked NAruto with slight amusment to his face.

"Nothing so shut up and keeping watch for your bride." Naruto replied.

At that moment the wedding march started, Sasukes heart pounded in his chest, he couldn't wait to see what she looked like, she would finally be is after all this time. Even when he was Orochimaru she was constantly in his mind, she was one of the reasons he wanted to get stronger so he could protect her. He looked towards the big tent and his breath caught in his throat. Here she was floating towards him, in her white dress she looked like and angel. the top psrt of the dress was like a corsette , tight fitting. The dress was strapless, the bodice was detailed with a sort of brachy spirally pattern that sparkeled in the sunlight. The bottom of the dress was of a differnt material than the bodice, it was like a chiffon type of material. She had a necklace around her neck that it was the Haruno Symbol. the boque of flowers that she carried were a differnt asorment of flowers that had red and white in the colours.

When she reached the alter Sasuke took her and and mouther "I love you" to her, that was the first time any one in the audience had seen a genuine smile on Sasuke's face. "I love you too" she mouthed back and his smile intensified. Tsunade was the one to marry them. What better way to be married than by the Hokage. As Tsunade was going threw the wedding specch naruto and Hinata caught each others gazes again, memories of last nights events flashed through both of their minds.

_Flashback _

When the door closed Naruto grabbed Hinata's Right leg and placed it around his waist, when that one was securly in place he did the same ot the other. he attempted to walk them to the bedroom like that but gave up and insted slamed her back in to a wall. When her back made contact with the wall it brought her closer to him. They parted the kiss so that they could catch their breaths. He placed his forehead against hers and looked in to her eyes. whilst they were just staring at each other Naruto moved his hand up her top and under bra, starting to massage her breast. He saw her eyes close in pleasure and relaxation as he kept his hand there. every now and then his thumb would roll over her nipple. At the point Hinata would let out a small gasp. When Naruto stopped the pleasure Hinata gave him a confused look. He pecked her on the lips and pulled the top over her head. Then instad of putting his hand back on her breast he placed his there insted and started to kiss them, every now and then nipping at the skin.

Hinata started to feel guilty in being the only one who has being pleasured, so she put her hands flat on his chest and pushed him away placing her feet flat on the floor. He gave a confused look, he was about so see if he had done anything wrong but Hinata askd something first, "Why am i the only one to be pleasured." with that she walked into his bed room and he followed. When he entered in the room Hinata was sitting on her knees on the bed, He climbed on the bed and kneeled down facing her, he made a move to grab her hips but Hinata slapped his hands away, then she grabbed the front of his shirt, she srtarted off slowly undoing the buttons but after the first 2 she grew impatient and ripped his shirt open, cause the buttons to break and fly everywhere. He looked down at his shirt in disbalif, when he looked back up Hinata pushed him harshly down on to the bed. As soon as his back hit the mattress Hinata had straddled him, he made a move to sit up on his elbows but found him self being pushed back down again. Hinata kissed his chest and he forgot all about trying to get up and see what was happening. She moved her mouth from the Center of his chest down to his well toned stomach. She kissed and sucked on each ab, she got the waist bad of his jeans and kissed along the top before she un did his belt buckle and pulled his trousers down. Naruto had been with lots of women but not one of them had bothered to take control, they just let him have his way with them. He raised his head a little to see what Hinata was up to, only to see her about to slide his boxers off. when the boxers were off she grasped his penis and started to move her hand up and down. Naruto threw his head back on to he pillow letting out a moan. When he thought it could get any better he felyt something wet flick across the top of his penis. He raised his head aagain to see what was happening Hinata was putting his peis into her mouth. When she took him fully in to this mouth he growled.

He couldn't take it any more he sat up out of his lying down position causing Hinata to sit up as well, she placed her hand on his chest to puch him back down but he grabed her wrist, she looked at his face only to be pulled closer towards it and then flipped so she was lying on the had no patients anymore he placed her hands above her head so she could try and push him away again, pulled her trousers off her legs along with her underwear. Any buttons that came off her pants in the process he didn't care. He would worry about it tomorrow but right now he needed to be in her. After her pants were off he used he free arm to wrap her legs around his waist, be fore he entered her looked into her eyes to make sure she still wanted this. all her saw in her eyes where lust, passion and something that came and went to quick for him to see. She reached her head up and kissed him, that was all the approval he needed, he thrust into her without breaking the kiss. Naruto removed his hands from above her head and down to her hip so he could get a better hold of her whilst he thrust in to her. Hinata put her hands on his sholders digging her fingernails into his shoulders. He thrust harder and faster into her, she moans out his name which just makes him thrust harder into her just so he can hear moan again.

When they both reached the climaxa's, it was the best feeling any of them had ever had, they were up to high after the climax there was no comming down. Naruto calpsed next to Hinata with a protective arm waround her waist and his head nuzzeld in to the back of her nec, and Hinata fell asleep with her hand over narutos hand that was around her waist, both of them with smiles on their faces.

_End Flasback_

xXx

When Tsunade has finished the speech Sasuke and Saukra kissed then walked down the aisle, The Best man and the first brdesmaid in line folowed which just happened to be Hinata. When they went to link arms they stared at each other and smiled, then instead of linking arms then held hands, Naruto squezing hers every now and then . Ino and Tenten walked behind then and saw that they were holding hands. They looked at one another and shared a knowing look.

'So thats where she went last night' the both of them thought at the smae time when they looked at each other.

xXx

**Sorry it took so long to update ive been busy at college and other stuff, tell my what you all think. and any suggestions for the next chapter please tell me. any way i hope youenjoyed the chapter i know that there are speling mistakes, and im so sorry for that, **


End file.
